New Girl
by CuriousIllusion
Summary: Erin Hartly is a normal kid. So why do bad things happen to people she doesn't like, why do mad men kill her fellow car kids looking for her, and why does she wake up in a place called Hogwarts when she fell asleep in an old abandoned castle? Set in the Marauders time. Bad summary, but please R&R.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Erin had never really stayed in one place. She had been put in care when she was eight, and she didn't really mind, they weren't great parents anyway. She got fostered within six months, and she was happy again, and she felt like she had a family again, but Erin was considered 'weird' after a while. She has no idea what happened, it was almost as if it were by magic, but she always made bad things happen. Within the next three years, Erin had been fostered no more than seven times. She had no idea why she was always chosen, she just guessed people liked her, but she always returned within two months, after unexplainable incidents.

When she reached the age of 11, people began to think something was wrong with her. The kids started to make rumours up about her being 'dangerous' and even some people saying she was trying to kill the foster parents, which was a lie. She loved all the people who fostered her, and, although she would never admit it, she was always heartbroken when they sent her back.

She stopped getting fostered – probably due to her record and the rumours – and spent her time at school alone and friendless. She focused on her school work and always got straight A's, and never went to social events (not that she was ever invited to any). It was, however, the result of a serious accident that resulted nearly fatally for a girl who was pestering Erin that people got _scared _of her.

Erin ran away often, but always got brought back, and bad things happened to the people who were 'brave' enough to get on Erin's bad side. She had been transferred to at least eleven different homes by the time she was 15, and had run away more times than she could count. She had learnt to ignore the bullies, and occasionally they would get hurt mysteriously, and so she would go to a different home.

After a particularly horrid boy had been knocked down by a car while tormenting Erin, Erin was moved to a empty town in the middle of Scotland, where the social workers thought that the 'serene environment of the little town will help Erin's anger and physiological issues'. The home there was really very small, and only four kids lived there, other than Erin. They all seemed nice, and no one mentioned Erin's 'problem' at all.

She even managed to make friends with a chubby, shy boy named Michael, who – although was not in care himself – spent a lot of time there hanging out with her.

She finally felt settled down, and no one had got hurt since she got there. She had now an official address, and her brother – who had just gone to university – was able to send her letters again. She was happy and thought that nothing was going to change that.

She should be so lucky.

On the way back from school one day, after saying goodbye to Michael, she noticed an odd looking cloud over the care home. As she looked at it she thought it resembled a skull, with a snake coming out of its mouth, and despite Mrs Portly (an old elderly lady who the kids would often laugh at) was yelling at Erin to not go back to the house, she went anyway. She never believed in that superstitious crap. After all, she wasn't some evil witch, and she was the most witches like person she knew.

But when she walked up the drive, she noticed that the door was hanging of its hinges, and was eerily quit seeming as Beth – a loud and obnoxious 12-year-old girl who lived in the house – was home. She crept into the house and looked around to see any forms of life, but as she walked into the kitchen, she realised she was alone.

Suddenly she heard voices that she did not recognise, and as if it was instincts, ducked under the table so she was not to be seen.

'-she's not here. The dark lord will not be please he was given false information.' Whispered a horse but desperate voice.

'It is not our fault, we finally found her address, its not our fault that we were given the wrong one' replied an older sounding voice that sent shivers down her back.

'Still, I guess that it wasn't a complete wasn't a complete waste.'

'No, I do love killing muggles. They don't even give up a fight!' The older voice laughed.

'Though that blonde kid wouldn't shut up! Serves her right though, she died where we found her, scoffing her ugly face!' They fell silent after their laughter finally died off.

Erin suddenly felt awfully scared. She had a bad felling that if she would turn around, they would be watching her and then kill her like she guessed they had down with the others.

And yet when she turned around, there was something much worse.

Beth lay on the floor, her blonde hair fallen across her red bloated face, and her eyes looked as if they were made of glass. It was horrible, and Erin, who had never been scared in all her life, let out a small yelp.

This was stupid, because the two men heard her, and she could hear their footsteps getting closer to her. She thought she was going to die there and then, but suddenly a creak came from upstairs and the men whispered to each other 'she must be upstairs' and the both silently left the room.

Erin took her chance and ran from the house, she ran out of the town, and kept running and never looked back. She thought that it was stupid that they hadn't checked the table first, but she wasn't complaining. She was alive and running. She kept running even though she felt like her lungs would explode and her legs would fall off. She had no idea where she was, but she finally stopped.

She was in an empty field, which had trees dotted around the place. She collapsed onto the ground and panted for breath. She reached into her school bag (which she now realised she would of gone faster if she had taken it off) and looked at the time on her watch that she always kept in her bag. It was half seven, and already getting dark, due to the January hours, and before she could think things through, it started to pour it down with rain. Literally, she couldn't look up without closing her eyes.

She knew she couldn't go back, and any way, she didn't know her way. She could feel her uniform getting heavy, and she knew that she had to find shelter. She walked up the hill which the field lay on, and found herself looking at a beautiful castle.

It was probably centuries old, and was decaying and mossy, which stood on a small cliff next to a huge lake, which looked beautiful in the rain, as if the raindrops where dancing on the surface.

She didn't want to go in there, because it looked like it was going to collapse any second, but she could feel her raven hair sticking to her pale cheeks, and so she jogged towards the wreck. She ignored the sign that said 'danger: do not enter' and was relieved that she did, because when she got in she could actually stand still and not get soaked. She thought it would be cold but for some reason it was warm, as if an invisible fire was lit right next to her. She explored deeper into the castle and soon found a spot by some stairs tucked in the corner. Hopefully if those men followed her here then she may go unnoticed.

She soon fell asleep, exhausted from all that had happened.

**Hey! So what do you think? I bet you can guess that the castle is Hogwarts, and I will put the next chapter up soon, where she realised that she just walked into a magic school! If you didn't guess, Erin is magic, but she didn't get her letter because she never really stayed in one place, and I know that the owls found Harry, but just work with me here!**


	2. Found

Found

Marauders POV

People were starting to get used to being back at school after the Christmas break, so naturally the Marauders would soon be playing a prank on unexpecting first year Slytherins. Unfortunately, they were all busy most of the time, and so the pranking had eased down. Everyone knew that Remus would be studying for his OWL's, but there was no excuse for the other three. The teachers hoped that Remus had managed to get some sense into the other's heads, and they were studying to, but alas, this was not the case.

You see, three years ago, they discovered that their friend was a werewolf, and when they found out that he was only a danger to humans when he turned, they had spent every waking hour (so it seemed) on researching how to approach this idea. After a while, James came up with the idea of becoming Animagus, and ever since then, they have been trying to become them.

James and Sirius had finally learnt how, and Peter was almost there, so they were trying to teach him before the next full moon. By the time they had thought of a prank, they had already finished a term, and Lily Evans thought that they were becoming more mature, and decided that maybe James wasn't too bad.

They were, however, still Marauders, and the pranking-free time at Hogwarts had come to an end, as the four fifth year boys crept out of the Gryffindor common room and walked down to the great hall. They didn't bother taking James's invisibility cloak because they were allowed up at six in the morning, (despite breakfast starting at seven-thirty) but no-one got up that early.

They were walking past the staircase when something caught Sirius' eye. He turned around to find a girl about their age asleep in what looked like a muggle uniform. Her hair looked knotty and her uniform looked damp, but above all, she was in Hogwarts.

'Er, guys…' Sirius whispered and as the others turned around and saw the girl, they exchanged curious and worried faces.

'Is she dead?' Peter asked, and James scoffed back 'no you dummy, she's breathing.' Peter turned red as Sirius cautiously stepped forward and prodded her with his foot, before jumping back as if she tried to kill him.

'Coward' James said as he took a step towards the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. She mumbled in her sleep, and wacked James' hand away. James gave out a small yelp, while Sirius looked triumphantly at his best friend, while Remus mumble 'How did you two ever get into Gryffindor?'.

After a while of wandering what to do, Peter was sent to get McGonagall while the other waited where the girl was asleep. After a while, Professor McGonagall walked in with Peter following after. 'What an earth is - ' McGonagall started, but when she saw the sleeping girl she stopped. This girl was obviously a muggle, and so had thought that this was an old castle. While the marauders thought that it was no big deal, as she would leave when she woke up, McGonagall explained that muggles have a natural repellence to the castle, even if they desperately needed to go in there.

'Well, we need to bring her to Dumbledore' she concluded and flicked her wand as the girl started to float in mid air. A bag fell from her side, and different coloured books spilled out. Remus picked up the bad and books, and they all followed McGonagall and the floating girl to Dumbledore's office.

**Wow, two chapters in one day?! I know this one was a lot shorter, but their wasn't much to write about in all honesty. Oh well, next one should be up soon!**


End file.
